ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Launcher
Ghost Launcher is a Power/Speed Launcher introduced by Julian Konzern in WBBA. It was created in October 2014 by NJCorp with Julian's Provided mechanisms and elements Structure The Ghost Launcher Consists of 3 layers. Layer 1 - The Adamentium Protection The Adamentium Protection layer is to prevent the user from getting burns from launching the bey. Since the Launcher is Attached to the wrist, it takes a firm and straight grip towards the arena. The Adamentium not only protects the user from flame or flares, it also helps the user to target efficiently by adding a certain amount of weight for perfect aiming. The Adamentium Layer is extended surpassing the fists , acting as a perfect Runway for the Bey. Layer 2- The Ghost Layer The Layer consists of a 3D Ghost Skull facing the arena equipped with LED Lights on the Eyes which describe the power of the launch force. If the Launching was tremendously good, the eyes would glow Red and indicate that the opponent is in a danger zone. A mediocre launch will turn the LEDs into Blue and finally , a poor launch sequence will not be indicated by any Lights whatsoever. The Ghost Layer also provides softness on the wrist of the User so that he doesn't feel any pressure or scratch from holding the launcher at all times. Layer 3- The Pulse Layer The last and final layer starts from the user's Forearm and reaches till the end of the Wrist. The pulse markings on the layer indicates the health level and the launch level of the bey. Much like the Ghost layer, it has pulse Lights instead of LED Lights to indicate the launching level. The Pulse Layer also indicates the current stats of the Bey in real time. if they bey is heavily damaged, the Pulse layerwill have 8 to 16 bit Black Markings , indicating system failures or at times, if the bey is in a terrible condition, the Pulse layer will eventually black out until the Bey is fully recovered. The PUlse layer also adds tons of elements and spiritual powers from the user to the core of the bitbeast. Resulting in tremendous power and Knock Out Capabilities. Grip and Spinner- The Grip consists of the Knuckle system in which the user will have to use his fingers to trigger the launch sequence. Upon using the Knuckles, the user must move his fists below in a good amout of speed. The faster, the better. The Spinner gets synchronized with the amount of pull force the user made in the Knuckle Switch. if the Launch Trigger was above 1 second, the bey will be slow. if it was sudden and successful, they bey will have 150 Spins Per Minute sequence and will be very deadly in the battlefield Statistics Type= Power Launcher, Speed Launcher Power Core- Pulse Type Element- Adamentium , Metal Equipments- Metal System, Gear System, Triggers , Swtiches, Pulse , LED, Motion Sensor. Owner- Julian Konzern Category:Launchers